Beginning
by BirdOfIllOmen
Summary: They meet at thirteen. Soon once a week is not enough for Haruka and Michiru. "I have something to run for and when you're here there's nothing to run from. I want things to stay like this. If you'll let me, I'll come with you, and I'll stay." EDITED


_My first published fic. I've been with the site since I was thirteen and I'll probably never be able to write anything other than one-chapters, but I would appreciate it more than words could say if I got a little comment. Constructive criticism?_

_EDIT- Fixed some things._

_------------------_

_Focus._

Two currents collided as she exhaled and the wind breathed back, gently rippling through her blonde hair. There was no need to tie it back now, and she was visibly comforted. If the other competitors had noticed the dramatic change since last meet, they gave no indication. In fact, they had been arranged in their own little groups for the whole day, and she stood alone, as always.

There was always a girl watching.

Haruka raised her face to the setting sun, warming herself as she lowered onto the ground. Glancing right, she was sure to find those eyes. Steadying her and yet submerging everything, and there were few harder tasks than to look away again.

"Set.."

A shiver, and she was in position, fighting against closing her eyes. Hiding her fear, the constant fear of failure.

_You are the wind. _..._You're beautiful, Haruka._

"What..."she whispered, looking ahead with glazed eyes. Somehow the question came as a statement, barely above a whisper, because as frightening as it was, there was no mistaking that voice.

Nor those eyes behind the fence, nor those hands against the wire.

_Her_ soft and timeless voice still reverberating within, the taller girl rose up on her toes and fingers, never hearing the second warning.

"Go!"

And she ran, ran with all her heart like she always did. No matter the importance of the race. It was unlikely this had gone through her mind, as more blissful visions were already blooming and flickering. The figure, watching closely, began to run too, taking a straight shortcut around the outside of the crooked track, gracefully darting between the screaming parents. Haruka's name was not on their lips. If it was, the Tenou girl was a standard, a grade, an obstacle. Never a child.

No, not a child.

She watched timed breaths through that red mouth and the long legs hitting the ground only to lift again before any of the others, again and again. Some were two years older, some three, it made no difference- she was only thirteen and she would beat them. One day, the girl mused from the sidelines, she'd have no reservations to telling everyone herself, how great she was. She would be great. Independent. Strong. It was all so clear to her. As clear as dreams could be. They were already both amazingly mature for their age.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the track, Haruka was approaching the finish, saddened not to see her beauty anywhere, almost losing the rhythm after so long in her search. Then a flash of blue was all she needed. A small laugh parted her lips before she lunged to tear the ribbon. It was a few more steps and a few deep breaths later before she turned around. No need to worry, she'd be there. Haruka felt her approach, in a way she didn't think she'd ever be able to explain. Only she could mold the tension like that, Haruka thought as she stepped towards the girl, smiling again. She fought the urge to embrace her right there in front of everyone, making note of a certain adorable blue curl.

"Thank you for coming, Michiru."

"Always."

They excused themselves hurriedly, in Haruka's case barely at all, as Michiru had whispered of another spot she'd found, "just for them." Head held high, she marched past a glaring father who didn't seem to matter too much anymore. Michiru followed her path demurely, grinning at her feet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your hair..."  
"I cut it myself. It was too long. I just like it better this way. I like how it feels in the wind. And I guess I don't look so-" she rambled, running her fingers through it subconsciously.

"I really like it short," smiled Michiru. Without thinking, she raised up on her toes to brush at the short strands, bumping the hand in the process. This all made the blonde girl grin again.

"You have boundless energy!" Michiru gasped against the wind. Haruka was almost holding her, her hand somewhere on her shoulder blade, creating pleasant shivers in both as they ran off.

"Do you want me to let you know we should turn here, or shall I keep it to myself?"

"Hmm, I have to admit I'd like this to last a little longer. Better not tell me," she joked. Nevertheless Haruka slowed to an odd little skip as she lifted Michiru momentarily, giggling, to set her down on the small path. The sun was really setting now and there was something... romantic about the scene. Especially when Michiru revealed a secluded beach.

"Wow."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wish we could sleep here on the beach. The waves are so soothing, aren't they?"

They had just spent a lovely hour around rock pools and walking the edge of the sea. All the while recounting the past week, barely suppressed longing evident in the words. Once a week would soon not be enough. Some cream and blue shells hung around Michiru's neck on a piece of string, after Haruka had told her they were almost as nice to look at.

"For a while now I've had the theory I might sleep better next to you," Haruka admitted. "Holding onto you," she added, truthfully. There was nothing she wouldn't share with Michiru after all, nothing she wouldn't understand.

Michiru closed her eyes for a moment. "It's a shame we can't." Her voice was quiet now and she dug into the cold sand absently. Their fingers brushed. A moment passed and Michiru took her hand into her own.

"Do you want to come with me?" There was a pause and she chose her words carefully, before adding honestly, "I _want_ you to come to my house... we've been meeting like this for so long... and you're getting in trouble, aren't you?" Still no response. "I _really_ care about you-" her voice had begun to crack. Closing her eyes, she took a breath as Haruka turned to wrap her arm around her shoulder and squeezed. Seeking more comfort, and not willing to open her eyes, she moved blindly in. There both girls stayed, warm and safe-feeling, heads resting on each-others shoulders. Something was swelling, and Haruka was simply the one to voice it. She took a deep breath and let it come.

"Before I met you, I knew you. I know you know what I mean, though you're protecting me from what you know..."

Michiru sighed.

"I'm doing the same with what I know. That's how it should be right now. The point is, we're better together than apart. When you came to watch the track, I began to look for you. I know we're stronger together. I have something to run for and when you're here there's nothing to run from. I want things to stay like this. So... if you'll let me. If you'll let me, I'll come with you, and I'll stay."

Their hands had joined once again, anchoring them in the sand.

"Haruka," Michiru began, not sure of what to say. How to put into words the jumping of her heart, the sheer _fullness_ of sitting in this place on the beach just now. The undeniable feelings she felt.

She had spoken the name on its own, like a lover would.

"I was never watching the others", she finished.

Haruka slowly moved back, placing their joined hands on her lap as she nuzzled Michiru's cheek, prompting a genuine smile. Her chest fluttered as the blonde hair disappeared and she could feel Haruka's cheek against her collar bone. Coming back up, Haruka stared long and hard into Michiru's eyes. Blue, deep blue, tonight's sea forever engraved. Michiru looked back, green-blue, like nothing she'd ever seen before, simultaneously feather soft and hard as stone, secretive and open, searching and resolute. In love. And so was she. Their ages would be lost and found again together a thousand times over, it was all written there. Mesmerised, they moved closer again, fingers tightened, and their lips finally met. Holding on, parting and coming back again, both understood the promise. Haruka moved a hand free now, placing it under wavy blue hair and lying the smaller girl down on the cool sand and grass with unprecedented tenderness. Sliding beside her on her knees, she swooped down for more kisses, looking for fear or disgust on Michiru's face, but finding only warmth. Seeming to have become masters in minutes they kissed more and more until they stopped for breath. Haruka seemed to carry the moon on her shoulder as she rose up again, panting. It was dominating, yet outlined a feminine side- a suggestion of breasts beneath her rippling running top. It drove white steaks into her hair, cast a sliver of her face paler and illuminated round eyes and swollen lips. Michiru stared back at her, lost in a sea of unexplored emotion. Her own hair was splayed on the sand like a flower, all thought driven from her mind until she reached up again, pulling the other girl down with the weight of her hand on the back of her neck. She timidly licked Haruka's bottom lip and was slowly allowed in to receive some artful strokes of her own, their tongues joining together heatedly. When they stopped again, Haruka lay down under her arm on the bed of sand. Michiru laughed groggily and stroked her hair.

"You're tired."

"But I want to stay with you." There was a slight panic in the voice.

"You're coming with me." (Haruka relaxed) "I'll fix everything-"

"I know. You already have. ...Michi?"

She turned so their faces were closer.  
"I love you. I really love you."  
"I know." With so much more to it than that. "I love you too."

Suddenly they found themselves both fathomlessly content and exhausted from the day. Nothing more needed to be said, and the words would always be there. All the worries could wait, the future would difficult enough. Perhaps these were the last days to be truly carefree. Perhaps there would be many more. It was a while before they moved again to slowly walk home, shoes in hand and arms around each other. To a new beginning.


End file.
